


Get Out of My Head

by taylortheclown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, But I'm Even More Sorry To Sam, Castiel Can Hear Longing (Supernatural), Fluff, Hair-pulling, I'm Sorry Table, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Oops, Sam Winchester Needs Brain Bleach, Sex on the Men of Letters Bunker Map Table (Supernatural), Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wet Dream, non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortheclown/pseuds/taylortheclown
Summary: Dean, Sam and Cas go on a hunt and Dean's head decided to betray him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with another fic. 
> 
> Thanks to [just_spn_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_spn_trash/pseuds/just_spn_trash) for the prompt a few weeks ago! Ha I’ve been saving this for your birthday so HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! Please take this fic as a lovely birthday gift. There's going to be 2 parts to this so the next one will probably be out tomorrow. Oops. I decided it’s best if I don’t actually kill you on your birthday.

The week had started out pretty normal, or at least as normal as it got for them. The only thing that was a bit odd was that Cas had been hanging out around the bunker a lot recently. He wasn’t needed in heaven right now, everything seemed calm up there, so he spent his time with them. 

It had been about a week since their last case, so Dean was ready to get out of the bunker, It was really nice at first, just having some time off to do nothing but sit around and watch some movies, but after a while he just wanted to get out, change up the routine a bit.

Fortunately, Sam had finally found a new case for them in Rochester, Minnesota. It wasn’t too far away, less than half a day's drive, so at least they wouldn’t be crammed in the car together too long. Based on the news article and police reports that he managed to find, he had already begun thinking that it might be a werewolf. There had been two bodies found so far, about a week apart, in a park. Both had been found with their hearts torn out, but neither was during a full moon, so it couldn’t be just any ordinary werewolf if that’s what it was.

Since it was late when Sam found the case, they decided they would head out the next morning, Cas saying that he would tag along on this hunt.

The drive was pretty uneventful. Dean drove, while Sam was beside him and Cas was in the back, behind Sam. They arrived in town early in the evening, finding a motel to stay at and then heading out for food, before settling in for the night to do a bit more research before heading to bed.

***

After the first day, Dean had started to notice a few small changes in Cas. He and Dean had been spending a lot of time together recently while he had been staying with them and it had been nice, but now he was noticing just how close they had really been now that they were out of the bunker. It was almost as if Cas was his shadow, not letting Dean out of his sight or more than a few feet away at most times. It was a little strange and Dean couldn’t seem to get any space from him or any time alone.

This continued on throughout the second day. Dean kept bumping into Cas when he was around and he kept standing way too close. It was a very long day and Dean just couldn’t wait to get back to the motel and go to sleep for the night.

Something strange happened that night though. Dean had a dream. Not just any kind of dream though. The kind of dream where you wake up all hot and bothered and you can’t stop thinking about it for ages afterwards.

When he woke up, he was a bit dazed, his eyes fluttering softly, still remembering the dream, still feeling it. Then his gaze shifted slightly, his eyes had adjusted to the dark room and there standing at the foot of his bed was the angel he had been dreaming about. Cas. He was just standing there with his eyes glued to Dean, his gaze unwavering.

Dean jumped a little, not expecting to have an audience and not wanting one, especially not the star of his not so innocent dream. But there he was, just standing there watching him while he had been thinking about those things. Things which one should not be thinking about in relation to one of their friends, their best friend to be more specific, who also just so happened to be a man. None of these were things that Dean should be thinking about and these thoughts should also not be affecting him so greatly, he was straight, after all. 

He was getting a little nervous now and he felt a little uncomfortable knowing that Cas had been standing there while he dreamt such intimate things about the angel. Then he remembered his situation down south. He could feel it. It wanted attention. He felt it twitch slightly when his gaze briefly wandered to Cas’ lips and he remembered what they had been doing in his head. It wanted Cas’ attention, but that was something it was not going to get. Not if Dean’s brain had any say in the matter.

Dean had just been staring back at Cas for a few seconds, until he was brought back to reality, noticing how the angel's gaze was still focused entirely on him.

“Geez Cas, a little creepy don’t you think?” He snapped it out, a little too harshly maybe, but Cas didn’t seem to notice.

“I was just watching over you. You were asleep, I don’t see what the problem is.”

“The problem is that it’s weird, man. You’re just standing there staring at me, for who knows how long!”

“Well, you looked troubled, you were making sounds of discomfort in your sleep, I thought maybe you were having a nightmare.”

“I-“ Dean stopped. “I was making _noises_?”

“Yes, quite frequently actually, some were quite loud too. I’m surprised you didn’t wake up Sam.”

“Okay nevermind, just forget it. Could you just like, I don’t know stop staring at me or something?”

“But it’s peaceful. I enjoy watching you sleep. Plus, there’s nothing else for me to do.”

“Okay fine, just like, go sit down or something. Over there.” Dean said gesturing to the armchair that was only about five feet away and still facing his bed. “You don’t need to stand right there, do you? You’re gonna give me a heart attack, man.”

“Sorry, Dean. I do not wish to “give you a heart attack” although I don’t see how doing this would…” Cas furrowed his brow a bit, thinking about what Dean meant.

“Cas! Just-” Dean started, his voice growing much louder than it should be for the middle of the night. He tried his best to control it and lower his voice again so he wouldn’t wake up Sam. “Just go sit, okay?”

“Okay.” Cas agreed.

He turned around and started walking over to the chair. Dean took this chance of not being under his watchful eye to hop out of bed and scurry into the bathroom before Cas could turn around and notice a certain problem in his boxers.

Once he was in the bathroom with the door closed, he turned on the light. He didn’t want it to wake Sam and he sure as hell didn’t want Cas to get a good glimpse at anything.

Now that he was alone, he needed to deal with his problem. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep with this thing begging for attention. He wanted to just jump in the shower, but he knew Cas would probably question it if he just decided to just have a shower in the middle of the night so he didn’t bother.

With a frustrated groan, he leaned back against the cold bathroom wall and pulled off his boxers, kicking them away and across the floor.

The wave of the cool air against his skin wasn’t unexpected, but he still let out a surprised gasp when he felt it. He quickly wrapped a hand around himself, basking in the warmth it provided him.

As he worked all he could think about was the dream. It was still so fresh in his head. He tried not to think about it, but the harder he tried, the more intense the thoughts became.

He thought about the angel's hot mouth as it pressed against his own, with his body pressed flush against him and the wall. The way they moved together, each seemingly not able to get enough of the other, just wanting them closer.

His legs were becoming weak as he was getting closer so he slowly slid his back down the wall all the way to the floor until he was sitting on the cold tiles. He spread his legs out a bit, with his knees still bent slightly as the bathroom wasn’t large enough for them to be stretched out all the way.

He thought about those lips around him, the image of those eyes looking into his as those perfect pink lips were wrapped around his cock, his head bobbing back and forth. How he looked down and watched as the angel took him apart completely with only his mouth, how he watched as his tongue flicked out and ran against his slit. It had all felt so good, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Cas, he tried so hard just to keep them open, not wanting to miss a moment, finding pleasure in watching him, in _knowing_ it was Cas.

He was so close and then there was a light knock on the bathroom door, a voice coming through, right as he was on the edge.

“Dean?”

The sound of that low, deep voice saying his name at that exact moment was his undoing. A loud gasp escaped his lips as he kept working his hand, pumping out hot, white spurts of come onto his chest and his hand. 

He was breathing heavily as he heard the voice again.

“Dean, are you alright in there?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He tried his best to 

“Are you sure, you sound a little strange.”

“Yes, Cas, I’m fine. I’ll be out in a minute.”

Dean sat there on the floor for a few moments longer, trying to catch his breath and not wanting to move just yet, but then the floor was starting to become uncomfortable and the mess he had made on his chest was beginning to cool. He reached out an arm, catching a piece of toilet paper that was hanging off the roll and pulling to unravel a long string of it, ripping it off and into a few smaller pieces. Once he had wiped himself clean, he picked himself off the floor, throwing the toilet paper into the toilet and flushing it down. Then he walked over to the sink to properly wash his hands, before drying them and then bending down to pick up his discarded boxers, pulling them back on.

He breathed in one more deep breath before placing his hand on the door handle and flicking off the light switch, letting his eyes try to adjust to the newfound darkness before opening the door with a loud creak. There was a faint bit of light making its way into the room from the open blinds, falling almost perfectly on Cas’ face. Dean could see that he was sitting in the chair now, but his gaze was glued to the door, watching as Dean emerged from the bathroom. 

Neither of them said a word as Dean walked carefully back over to his bed, trying not to trip on anything as they held one another gaze. When he reached the bed, he looked away from Cas, pulling back the blankets and sliding underneath, laying on his back and pulling them up to his chest. He just laid there, staring at the ceiling until he felt his eyes fall shut and felt himself being pulled back into nothingness. 

***

For the rest of the case, that dream was all he could think about. It was all Cas, everything he thought about somehow related to Cas and worked its way back to that dream. He couldn’t get the angel out of his head. It’s all he could think about.

As the days went on, one dream turned into two, each one seemingly progressing further, but never quite had them going all the way. These dreams were all that he could think about, he wasn’t able to focus very well on the case, and Sam was beginning to notice. He asked him on more than one occasion if he was feeling alright.

It also did not help that Cas seemed to be breathing down his neck the whole time. He couldn’t escape the angel, he was always just so _close_ to him. He was always around, he even followed him into the bathroom once, which seemed to be a surprise to them both.

Unlucky for him, they had all just returned to the motel room for the day and Sam was standing nearby watching as the whole thing unfolded. He got a laugh out of it.

When Dean noticed Cas was still following close behind him, he turned around quickly, causing Cas to crash into him, not expecting him to stop walking so suddenly. 

“Dean what are you-” he said, cutting himself off and looking around, realizing that they were both now standing in the bathroom. A puzzled expression made its way onto his face as he looked back at Dean.

“Cas, do you mind…?”

“Sorry, I’ll just, uh…”

A second later, Cas was gone. He flew away and was nowhere in sight.

Dean looked at Sam, the two of them exchanging a confused look, before Sam spoke, trying to lighten the mood.

“Is there something I should know? You guys have basically been attached at the hip the past few days.” Sam said with a wink.

Dean knew he was just joking, but this was really not the time for jokes like that. This was exactly the wrong time for it. Dean felt his face start to heat up within seconds, as he turned his face away from his brother, hoping that he wouldn’t notice, but the sound of Sam’s laughter seemed to tell him that he hadn’t turned away quick enough.

“Shut up, Sammy.” He said, the words rushing out before he took a few more steps into the bathroom, fumbling for the door and slamming it shut, leaving him all alone and drowning out the sounds of Sam’s laughter.

***

Cas was still gone when he emerged from the bathroom and still hadn’t returned when Sam and Dean had decided to call it a night.

Dean was laying in bed, getting a little worried. The sound of Sam’s soft snores provided him with some background noise as he tried to fall asleep, but he couldn’t. His brain wouldn’t stop thinking and overthinking everything. The dreams, the feeling of Cas standing only inches behind him, his breath ghosting on his neck, how close his face had been to his earlier that day when he crashed into him. They were so close. Their bodies were pressed against one another, similar to how it had been in his dreams. He could still remember the heat radiating off the angel’s body, the way his cheeks had gotten a slight pink tinge to them before he had flown away. Just as he was thinking about that, he heard a noise. A whoosh and he felt a sudden change in the air. His breath caught in his throat. He knew exactly what that meant. Cas was back. 

He shut his eyes quickly, pretending to be asleep. A few moments passed of silence and then he heard a few footsteps coming closer and then felt the right side of his bed sink down a little.

“Dean…” Cas spoke quietly.

Dean didn’t answer. He kept his eyes closed. Then he heard a quiet sigh come from the angel.

“Dean, I know you’re awake. You can stop pretending.”

He felt a pressure on his arm, feeling the warmth of Cas’ hand on his bare skin. He held his breath for a moment, before opening his eyes, blinking a few times. He brought his gaze down to where Cas’ hand was still resting on his arm and then looked up at the angel looking down at his face. A small smile appeared on his lips.

“I’m sorry for just leaving like that…” Cas said, looking away from Dean’s face.

Dean sat up a little, resting his back against the pillows and the headboard. Cas’ hand slipped off his arm. The spot where it once was, now feeling cold. Dean absentmindedly placed his left hand over the spot, trying to bring the warmth back, but it wasn’t the same. He dropped his hand giving up.

He tried to catch Cas’ eye again, wanting him to look at him. This time it was his turn to place a hand on him, his chin this time, just a finger though. He tilted Cas’ head back up, looking into those blue eyes.

“It’s okay. I’m not mad, I just-” He paused, removing his hand from Cas’ chin, dropping it down to the bed, only about an inch away from where one of his thighs was resting. “I just was a bit confused. Why did you just leave like that, Cas?”

“I don’t know, I just needed to get away. I was just feeling a little…”

“Embarrassed?”

Cas nodded his head, not saying anything more.

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it, okay?”

“Okay,” Cas replied quietly. He seemed different, his voice sounded small and vulnerable, it wasn’t something Dean was used to hearing in the angel. He felt a little bad.

“Why don’t you sit here tonight? While I sleep.” Dean said this before actually thinking it over in his head. The words seemed to surprise him a little, and they also seemed to surprise Cas. 

Dean watched as his brow furrowed, and he tilted his head.

“But you don’t like it when I watch you too closely.”

“Just for tonight then, okay?”

“Okay.”

Dean scooted over a little, over to the left side of the bed, giving Cas some room so he could sit more comfortably and lean against the headboard, then he laid back down, turning his body away from Cas.

He felt the shift in the bed as Cas moved to the now open space that Dean had left for him.

“Goodnight, Dean,” Cas whispered into the darkness.

“G’night, Cas,” Dean said back, feeling himself start to drift off, it was almost 2:00 am now after all.

***

When Dean woke, he was greeted by a warmth against his face and along his bare torso.

He curled into it, wanting to be consumed by it and then heard a small chuckle from very close by. He paused, opening his eyes and blinking away the sleep from his eyes. 

“Goodmorning, Dean. Did you sleep well?”

Dean knew that voice, but why was it so close by. Then his surroundings came into clearer view and he tilted his face up, being greeted by a gentle smile from a blue-eyed angel. His gaze then travelled back down to where his head was resting, lifting it up so he could see properly. His eyes widened as he realized that he had been basically laying on top of Cas, with his head resting on Cas’ thigh and one hand had been gripping the angels.

He pulled his hand away and pushed himself into a sitting position beside Cas.

“Dean?”

“Ye- Yeah, slept great.” He stumbled out, feeling a bit embarrassed. His eyes shot to Sam’s bed then, seeing it empty and made. 

“Where’s Sam?” He questioned, his voice a bit higher than normal. Did Sam see them like that? Did he see Dean cuddling into Cas? He was starting to panic a little, just knowing that Sam would take every opportunity to make a joke about this later.

“He headed out about an hour ago, said there was something he needed to do, but that he’d be back with some coffee later. We didn’t want to wake you yet, you looked peaceful.”

“Oh.”

Dean didn’t know what else to say so he got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom to have a shower.

When he emerged from the bathroom, a towel hanging loosely on his hips, Cas was still sitting in the same place where he left him, Sam was still not back.

Dean must’ve startled Cas a little because he jumped when he noticed Dean walking into the room. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” Dean said with a chuckle.

“N- no you didn’t.” Cas stuttered out.

He walked over to his bag, finding semi-clean clothes to wear. Pulling some boxer on underneath his towel first, before throwing it onto the bed. When he did, he noticed Cas’ eyes were still on him, but not on his face. They were trailing along his body, not looking away.

“Enjoying the show?” Dean joked as he grabbed some jeans and pulled them on.

That seemed to break Cas out of his trance, shaking his head and not meeting Dean’s eyes. Before he could say anything, the door opened and in walked Sam, hands carrying coffee. 

Dean pulled the shirt over his head quickly, walking towards Sam, grabbing the cup that Sam held out for him.

“Morning. Looks like you slept well.” Sam smirked, shifting his gaze to Cas and then back to Dean.

“You shut your face,” Dean said instantly, pointing one finger at Sam.

Sam held up both hands innocently as best as he could while he was still holding on to one cup of coffee.

Dean turned away, sipping on the coffee, and he heard Sam let out a small laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to anyone reading this. This hasn't been edited yet but I'll be back to do that later.

That day they caught a break in the case, when Sam had left early that morning it was to follow up on a lead. They were pretty certain they knew who one of the wolves were, it was a man they had spoken to on their first day there. He was a local, Tommy Davis, and worked at the restaurant they went to for dinner the first night. Sam had stopped by the restaurant early to find out more about him and was told that he had called in sick the past two days. He had managed to get the man’s address. They weren’t sure how many people he lived with, but his manager was sure that he was living with some family.

Later that night, they scoped out the place. It was a small house in a quiet neighbourhood. It was empty when they got there. It looked like no one had been there for a few days. Somehow they must have caught wind of them being there, maybe Tommy heard them talking at the restaurant. They weren’t too sure, so they searched the house, hoping to find any clues as to where they might have gone, but they had no luck. 

The three of them had made quick work of the search, it took them around an hour and once they were done, they decided to call it a night. 

On the way back to the motel, they picked up some pizza and beer and tried to do some more research on the family. There wasn’t much to find, they seemed to keep to themselves, for the most part, not finding many traces of them online. They decided they’d try again tomorrow. Dean and Cas would try asking some of the locals and Sam would try and find some property records for the family.

Dean was grateful to finally head to sleep after that. The day had been strange. Cas had been hanging off his every more, even more so than he had been doing the past few days, but it was now also a bit awkward. Dean didn’t know how to act around him after last night and this morning's events. He had basically been laying on top of the angel, and Cas hadn’t done anything about it. He just let Dean latch onto him in his sleep and hold on for dear life without a single complaint. 

Dean would also never admit it, but he hadn’t slept as well as he had that night in ages. He also didn’t want to admit why that was the case, even if he knew deep down. Or maybe it wasn’t even deep down because in all honesty, it was really quite obvious. There was only one thing different about that night than any other night. It was Cas. Even before he fell asleep he could feel the heat radiating off the angel, he could feel his presence. He really shouldn’t try to deny it, but he couldn’t help it. It was all just so different. Things were changing with respect to how he thought about the angel and it was terrifying and confusing, but also exciting at the same time.

All he could think about was the angel, about how close he stood next to Dean, how he could feel his breath on the back of his neck, the way their arms brushed against one another while walking or even just the intense way that he’d watch Dean. Sometimes he’d look away quickly, but other times he wouldn’t even blink, he’d just hold Dean’s gaze until Dean’s thoughts took over and he had to look away, it almost felt as if Cas was daring him to look away, to break the eye contact. 

Sometimes he would be the one staring first though. He’d be doing something and then glance up at Cas’ face, maybe not even meaning to do so, and then he’d be stuck, he wouldn’t be able to look away. He’d go over every detail of his face. The little crinkles by his eyes when he’d smile or laugh, usually at something that either he or Sam had done, the little furrow of his brow when he didn’t understand something, the way his eyes would shimmer in just the right lighting, making the blue hue become even more intense. Sometimes he’d even catch the little dart of his tongue to wet his lips and his eyes would instantly be drawn to it, catching every movement, which would sometimes be followed by a little lip-bite.

He always felt so embarrassed if Cas turned his head towards Dean, feeling caught and turning into a clumsy mess for a few moments.

Once Dean had been gazing at his lips, thinking about what they had done in his dream the previous night when he noticed a little smirk spread across them, then a moment later Cas’ eyes focused on him as if he knew what Dean was thinking about at that moment. But there was no way, that couldn’t happen.

That’s what he thought of until he fell asleep, which, in hindsight, probably wasn’t the best thing to be thinking about because yet again he woke up, a panting mess, feeling the warm, sticky liquid in his boxers. He groaned as he rubbed a hand down his face, trying to collect himself. It had been about Cas, once again, but it had been different from the last two times. Those times in the dreams, it had only been hand stuff or one of them blowing the other. This time, however, Cas had had his mouth around him, Dean was laying back on the bed, with his knees bent, and then he felt something new. It was Cas’ finger, pressing against him, teasing at first, and then slowly he pushed inside Dean, causing a loud gasp to escape the hunter’s mouth. It had felt surprisingly good in the dream. He wondered if it would actually feel like that, he wondered how it would feel if Cas really did that to him, if he would squirm or moan out in pleasure. Then his thoughts wandered to something more. What if there was something more inside of him, what if there was more of Cas?

He just laid in bed for a few minutes, imagining what could happen, how it could feel to have Cas inside of him, to becoming a whimpering mess at the hands of an angel. These thoughts wouldn’t leave his head. 

Luckily, he had woken at a semi-reasonable time this morning. He could see hints of sunlight peaking into the room, he checked the clock beside the bed, seeing that it was just after 5:30 am. Sam was still snoring beside him, but he would probably be up soon, and just a few feet away, there was Cas, once again sitting in the chair, with his gaze focused upon Dean. He looked to be in a bit of a daze, lost in his thoughts, not reacting when Dean shuffled around in the bed.

He sat up slowly in bed, looking wearily at the angel.

“Cas?”

He snapped out of it, recognition spreading across his face. He shifted in the chair, crossing one leg over the other, adjusting his coat across his body. He almost looked uncomfortable. Dean just assumed it was from sitting in that damn chair all night long, but maybe that wasn’t all it was.

“Dean,” Cas said, sounding a bit surprised to hear Dean’s voice.

“You okay over there? You looked a bit out of it for a minute.” 

Dean was still eyeing him, a bit unsure about what was going through the angel’s mind.

“Yea- Yes. Everything is fine.” He said, coughing slightly, still shifting in the chair and now adjusting the leg of his pants.. 

“Okay… Well, I’m gonna take a shower.”

Dean slid off the left side of the bed, trying to angle his body away from Cas, hoping that he wouldn’t notice the wet spot on his boxers as he moved.

“Alright.” He heard Cas reply, just as he was slipping into the bathroom.

_Well, that was odd,_ he thought to himself as he stripped down and turned on the water before stepping into the shower.

***

It only took them two more days to wrap up the case, but those two days seemed to last a week. Sam kept giving him and Cas little smirks whenever they got too close, which seemed to only be happening more often since Cas had flown away the other night, which Dean didn’t actually think was possible. 

Thankfully, the afternoon came where they had finally finished everything up. The three of them didn’t have much trouble once they had actually found the wolves. It turned out to be a pack of four. They put up a decent fight, two of them going for Cas once they noticed how strong he seemed to be and one managed to make a sizable rip in Cas’ shirt. Another almost knocked Dean out when he got distracted from that, but Sam had already managed to take down one of them and took this opportunity to rush over to Dean before any real damage was done.

Once they had disposed of the bodies, they went back to the motel to clean up. By the time they were done, it was early in the morning. It had been an all-nighter, but they really just wanted to head home so they did a slightly early checkout and piled into the impala to start the drive home. The drive was only a little over eight hours, with the few stops they made along the way, so it was just past five when they made it back. Sam had slept for a few hours during the drive, but Dean powered through so by the time they were back, he was ready to pass out.

***

Things seemed to be getting a bit back to normal once they had returned home. There was a lot more room in the bunker, so it was easier for them to all have their own space and thankfully their own rooms. Throughout the week, Sam had slowly stopped with the jokes or little smirks around Dean and Cas. Cas also wasn’t hanging off Dean all the time which he was both relieved and disappointed by. He actually hadn’t seen very much of Cas since they had been back. It was a little strange not having him around after the events that occurred during the hunting trip, and he probably would have paid a bit more attention to it if he hadn’t been so preoccupied with his thoughts or these damn dreams that just wouldn’t stop. He did, however, still know that Cas was still in the bunker. 

On occasion, he’d hear him and Sam talking or catch a glimpse of him in the hallway or hear him rummaging around one of the spare rooms that he had claimed for the time being. 

That’s not to say that he never actually talked to Cas during this time or spent any time with him because he did. Cas would occasionally join Dean in his _Dean Cave_ to watch a movie or Jeopardy with him, or join him in the kitchen in the mornings while Dean was silently sipping on his cup of coffee. He just wasn’t following him around like a lost puppy all the time and it all just felt different. It wasn’t the same as before the hunting trip. Dean knew why he was feeling weird and acting different, but he didn’t understand why Cas was too.

He didn’t want to push Cas though, he knew that there wasn’t really anywhere else for Cas to go right now. There also wasn’t anywhere he needed to be so he didn’t want to push him away this one time that he was actually able to just do as he wanted. 

Heaven was quite quiet still which they were all grateful for. There had been way too many problems with it in the past few years and it was good to see that the angels had seemed to have worked out many of the issues they had been having previously.

Hell was also pretty quiet and the world wasn’t ending. It seemed like all the monsters and gods had just decided to take a vacation or something from killing people. They were in a bit of a dry spell now. There wasn’t much for them to do. But this meant that now Dean had no distractions and no choice to think about what had been going on.

It had become a bit easier not having the angel breathing down his neck while he was still trying to figure out what the hell his brain was doing with all these dreams and new thoughts about his friend, but it was still hard. He wasn’t sure why this was all happening or what it meant. And even if it did mean something for him, that didn’t mean it would mean anything for Cas, he was an angel and there didn’t seem to be any desire on his part for anything more with anyone, let alone Dean. This whole train of thought seemed hopeless, yet he couldn’t stop his thoughts from wandering out of control and to some not so innocent things.

***

Another few days had gone by and Dean was just returning from a quick beer run. Cas must’ve heard him open the bunker door because as he was setting the beer down on the map table he saw Cas appear from the hallway. It was the first time he had actually seen him that day.

“You weren’t gone long.”

“Nah, just wanted to make a quick trip before I made something for dinner.”

Cas walked closer, now fully in the room, but he didn’t stop there.

“Oh, I see. Sam went out while you were gone by the way. He wanted to go for a run.”

“Okay, cool.”

Cas was now only about two feet away from him. This was the closest he’d been to him in a few days now, it made him nervous.

“What were you planning on making? I could assist you if you wish.”

Dean glanced down at the angel’s lips while he was talking, suddenly distracted as he watched as the angel’s tongue darted out just for a second to wet them. Damn, the things he wished he’d do with that tongue. 

“Uhh… not sure yet,” Dean said, still too distracted to actually remember what he had planned to make.

When he glanced back up at Cas’ eyes, he noticed a dark look had appeared, something he had not expected to see.

Then Cas was taking a few quick steps toward him, till Dean was stuck between Cas and the map table. He was so close, _too_ close. Why was he so close? Gosh, his lips were so close, just an inch away. If he just moved just a bit closer-

“You think too loudly,” Cas said in a deep, gravelly voice.

Dean was confused for a moment and then horror spread across his face as his eyes widened, realizing what exactly Cas had meant by that.

“I- how did you-”

“I’m an angel, remember? And those thoughts you’ve been having these past two weeks... well, let’s just say they were not easy to ignore.”

Fuck, he heard all that.

“I did.”

“Dude, stop.”

“Why? Do you really want me to stop, Dean? Because I don't think you do.”

His voice got even lower, something that Dean didn’t even think was possible.

“Those thoughts you’ve been having, well they were so loud and full of longing that I was able to pick up on them as I would with a prayer.”

Cas tilted his head to the side a little and brought his mouth right up against Dean’s ear, lips brushing lightly.

Dean let out a shiver.

“And those dreams… You were so loud, Dean. Like you were begging me to do something.”  
He paused, and Dean could feel his breath ghosting on his skin. “Are you going to beg now?”

Dean felt a sharp tug on his ear then, it was Cas. He could feel his teeth sinking in lightly, as a whimper escaped him.

His brain seemed to shut down then, he wasn’t sure if he could form words.

“Talk to me, Dean. Tell me what you want.”

Cas leaned back then, his face coming back into Dean’s view and it was once again so close to Dean’s.

“I- I want you,” he breathed out.

Cas shifted then, reminding Dean that their faces weren’t the only parts of them that were close. Just that little shift, brought the rest of their bodies in full contact with one another. He realised then that he was getting hard, and now Cas must’ve felt it too as Dean was pressed up against the angel’s hip. Dean was not alone here, however, as Cas was also pressed right up against him, and Dean could feel the rock hard bulge in his pants.

“What do you want from me, Dean?”

Cas said this as he lined up their dicks, causing another whimper to escape Dean’s throat.

“I- _fuck,_ ” he groaned out, “I want- I want you to fuck me.”

It was Cas’ turn to let out a groan this time.

“Oh trust me, I will.”

Before Dean could say another word, Cas’ lips crashed onto his own, attacking him hungrily. Dean didn’t react at first, shocked at the sudden invasion, but then became just as hungry as the angel. Pushing up against him, sliding his hands around his waist, pulling him even closer.

Cas’ hand finally moved then, one moving to cup the back of Dean’s neck and the other placed on his hip.

Dean’s breath caught in his throat when he felt his fingers slide their way under his shirt, his fingers brushing against his skin lightly at first, but then he got a more firm grip underneath, trailing his hand underneath his shirt and to his chest.

He was having a hard time breathing at this point, so he reluctantly pulled away for a moment. Cas was wasting no time, however, and used this to his advantage, gripping his shirt in his hands and pulling it over Dean’s head, tossing it to the floor. He then followed suit with his own, pulling it over his head as well.

Both of them were bare-chested now and breathing heavily as they took a moment to breathe, but only a moment because soon Cas was back, pushing into Dean.

His lips made their way to Dean’s neck, kissing and nipping their way along it as his hands slid down Dean’s body, all the way to his jeans. His fingers fumbled clumsily for a moment to get the button undone before undoing the zipper as well and shoving his pants down his legs. Dean tried to step out of them but before he could, Cas was grabbing the back of his thighs and was lifting him up onto the table.

Cas didn’t even break a sweat, he made it look so easy, damn he was so fucking strong. 

It turned Dean on, even more, having Cas just do that, having him just take control.

Cas slotted himself between Dean’s thighs now, his lips returning to Dean’s in a bruising kiss. It was all hot and messy with no hesitation. He was finally taking what he wanted, what he had been wanting for some time now. He was going to take Dean, he was going to make him scream his name, make him beg.

After all those thoughts that he had to endure of Dean’s, he was not going to take it easy.

Cas was the one to remove his lips from Dean this time, a smirk on his face and he licked his lips for a moment while looking directly into Dean’s eyes. Then he reached down, hand gripping at the waistband of Dean’s boxers, waiting for him to lift his ass up slightly so he could get them off him fully. He got down to his knees then, looking up at Dean who was watching him, lip between his teeth, just waiting to see what Cas would do next. 

“Is this what you pictured, Dean? When you thought about me. Is this how you wanted it to happen?”

Dean gulped, he couldn’t speak so he just nodded his head.

“Good,” Cas said simply before wrapped one hand around Dean’s cock. It was soon followed by his tongue. He teased Dean for a bit, licking the underside of his dick and then the head. He watched as Dean squirmed beneath him, enjoying it. Then he stopped, causing Dean to open his eyes, just to meet Cas’ for a second before he took Dean fully into his mouth without warning. 

This was even better than Dean had imagined, everything about it was better. His brain couldn’t have imagined a scenario quite like this or the actions Cas would take leading up to it or just how it felt knowing it was Cas doing this to him.

One of Dean’s hands wound their way into Cas’ hair, pulling. He didn’t even mean to, but the sound Cas made, the moan followed by the vibrations that surrounded Dean’s dick made him do it again. He tugged harder this time, causing a louder sound to erupt from Cas’ throat. He had no idea Cas would be into that, but now he would never forget. 

Cas pulled off him then, rising up to Dean’s level, looking him Dean in the eyes. Dean’s hand was still tightly wound in Cas’ hair.

“Do it again.” He said daringly, a dark look in his eyes.

Dean wasn’t sure what to do, but then his body seemed to react without consulting his brain and his hand tugged again. Another moan escaped Cas and then he heard the sound of a zipper. It was Cas’ this time.

Dean looked down and he watched Cas fully strip down in front of him, his hand falling from Cas’ hair as he watched and caught sight of his naked body, his cock bouncing lightly.

His mouth seemed to go dry at the sight, but soon it was gone. Cas pulled Dean off the table, flipping him around so his ass was pressed against Cas now. 

He felt Cas brush his lips against his ear once again, whispering lowly against it.

“I warned you.”

Before Dean could respond, Cas was pushing his back down so his chest was pressed against the table. Then he felt one of Cas’ hands trail their way down Dean’s back and he ground his hips against Dean’s ass once, causing him to shudder as his dick brushed up against his rim.

His hand had made its way down to his ass now as he pulled his cheeks apart slightly. Dean felt the pressure of Cas’ body disappear against him, but he didn’t have a chance to be too disappointed as soon enough he felt a finger pressing into him.

He moaned out in pleasure, body going slack against the table as Cas started working it in and out of his body. One finger turned into two, then somehow turned into four as he stretched out Dean.

_Fuck, it felt so good._

Just as that thought appeared in his head, all traces of Cas’ fingers were gone. He whined a little at the loss, moving his hips back to try and regain what he lost and then he realized what that meant, what would happen next. He couldn’t wait, he wanted him now. 

“Cas, please.” He whined out.

“Please what? What do you want Dean?”

“Just fucking fuck me already. Please.” Dean was begging now. He was begging his angel. He didn’t know he needed this so much until now.

Cas didn’t respond though, instead one of his hands grabbed Dean’s hip as he lined himself up with Dean and pushed himself slowly inside of him.

They both let out a simultaneous groan, both finally getting what they had been craving from the other.

Once Cas had bottomed out, he paused, causing a complaint from Dean.

“Fuck. Just move already.”

“If you say so…” and with that Cas quickly brought his hips back until he was almost fully out of Dean before snapping them back into him.

Dean almost choked on air, not expecting that from Cas at all, but still not complaining.

He just laid against the table as Cas basically slammed into him, not holding anything back. He tried to use his arms to support himself a little, but every time he got a grip, the force of the angel would unbalance him. Eventually, he gave up, just letting his cheek lay flat on the table, feeling the angel’s thrusts getting more sporadic as he went. 

Dean didn’t know how much longer he was going to last, Cas had hardly touched him and he felt like he was going to explode. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“C-Cas… fuck, I-“

That was all he managed to get out before he felt his orgasm take over, come spilling out on the table as Cas kept pounding into him.

Dean vaguely thought he heard the sound of a door, but he was too far gone to actually notice or care and then he heard a loud moan from Cas as he felt him come inside of him, filling him up as he rode out his orgasm as well.

He felt a weight against his back as Cas collapsed against him for a few moments before he heard a noise. He was certain this time he had heard something.

***

Sam had missed out on his morning run today, so he planned to go on one in the evening when the sun was setting. It had been a beautiful day outside, perfect for a run. He was getting pretty beat, but he was so close to being done. Only a kilometre left.

By the time he reached the bunker, he was dead and he really needed a shower. He couldn’t wait to wash off, but first, he needed to get some water.

He opened the bunker door, plan already in his head. 

“Hey, guys I’m-”

He halted at the top of the steps, hearing a noise before his eyes had settled on it.

Oh gosh.

There, laying on top of the map table was Dean and Cas. Butt naked. _Oh gosh, what were they-._

He thought he was gonna be sick. His eyes had just seen his brother's naked ass, getting pounded into by one of his best friends. That was something he never needed to see.

“Oh gosh, ew, guys really? On the map table- seriously?”

Sam put a hand over his eyes, trying his best not to fall down the stairs as he went. He did NOT want to see any of that again.

“God I’m glad you guys finally figured your mutual pining shit out, but really? You couldn’t have, oh I don’t know, gone into your room, Dean?”

Dean and Cas had still not said a word, and Sam was not waiting for them to, because as soon as he made it safely down the stairs, he was booking it to the nearest hallway to get as far away from that as humanly possible.

All he heard as he was rushing down the hallway was a “sorry,” before he was gone.

Now he didn’t just need to wash his body, but he needed to wash out his eyes and his brain, as well. 

Maybe some bleach would help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha well that was fun, please no one kill me.  
> Also the prompt for this fic, well let's just say it had to do with the map table and Sam seeing something he never should see. Oops.


End file.
